Run Away
by You'reEmition
Summary: A beautiful story about how true love can make even the weakest conquer any difficulty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stood with my friend. Every inch of my body was engulfed in butterflies and nerves. My eyes darted and my knees shook as I looked for him.

"Dude! Calm down! You'll be fine!" Ali said, annoyed.

"I can't! I'm so nervous! What if everything gets awkward and quiet?" I asked nervously, still scanning the crowd for him.

"You know me; I always know how to keep a conversation going!" She tried to reassure me.

"True. I mean, we've video chatted. That's like practice, right?" I said with a quivery laugh.

"Hey, is he tallish?" Ali asked, randomly.

"Kind of… He's taller than both of us. Why?" I looked to her with a suspicious look.

She continued questioning, "Does he have black hair? Good smile? Brown eyes?"

My heart sank as I realized where the questions were coming from, "Oh God, you see him don't you?"

A deep voice echoed behind me, "Hey babe!"

I turned to see a man, not much taller than me, grinning like crazy. I couldn't help but smile too. I was more than happy, finSamantha getting to meet the guy who made me fall so hard, so fast.

I looked into his big, brown eyes and felt my cheeks turn bright red. He must've noticed because his smile got even bigger, and he let out a small chuckle.

"Hi!" I squeaked.

Without hesitation, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. My heart fluttered when I felt him do the same.

"Aw how cute. Can we go now? The movie is starting soon!" Ali whined.

We both were reluctant to let go, but he kissed me on the cheek and pulled away. I did too, and the three of us walked to the theatre. I blushed like crazy when I felt his hand take mine while we were walking.

After buying the tickets, we went into the darkness of the movie theatre. A big sudden noise from the unexpected credits made me jump. Jonathon simply pulled me close to him to calm me. I was smiling more than I ever have. I looked over, and thankfully, so was he.

During the movie we stole looks and kisses from each other every so often. When Ali would notice she would let out an annoyed groan, making me laugh. She was bugged by us, but I didn't care. I was too happy.

I had been waiting so long to be with Jonathon. The long distance relationship we had held was not enough for me. I had waited forever to finSamantha kiss him, finSamantha hug him, and finSamantha be able to love him. The whole day was filled with smiles, laughs, and love. It all seemed to be just a dream.

It was when he had to go that all the smiles disappeared. We both held into the other tighter than ever. We didn't want to let go.

"I have to…" He said with such dismay in his voice.

"I know, but I don't care." I hugged tighter. I knew that if I let go, it could be days, maybe even weeks before we got to see each other again.

"Well, I have a surprise for you when I get home!" he said, knowing that might convince me to let go. He was right.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes with the curiosity of a 5 year old, "Surprise? What is it?"

"You have to wait and see! Now I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, my angel." He kissed my lips, then my hands, and waved good bye to the two of us with a smile spread across his face. He then climbed into his car and drove off.

I watched until he was completely out of sight, and then turned to Ali. She was looking in the direction of where he left.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, looking back at me.

"I don't know! I'm as curious as you are!" I replied.

She laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'm thinking you're probably a bit more than I am. Now let's go back inside, I'm freezing!" She pulled her jacket closer to herself.

We went back inside and continued on with our day, but my mind was so cluttered with thoughts.

_What is the surprise?_

_ What is going to happen?_

_ Is it good? Bad?_

_ Ahhh! I'm going crazy!_

When I got home, I raced to the computer. I signed onto IM and saw a flashing icon. I couldn't have clicked it faster. It was an extraordinarily long instant message from Jonathon, and I began reading:

"Hey(: Now I am gonna tell you the surprise, like I promised. But first, lemme explain why I couldn't tell you earlier. So, my mom was let go at her work and has been looking for a job all around SoCal. I heard that she found a job in your area…"

My heart stopped. I read on.

"… Just tonight I heard that, she got it(: it's a job in Thousand Oaks. We're moving there(: and that's why I was able to come today. After I left, I went to check out the new house for my mom. IM me once you get this message. Can't wait(:"

I sat there but with only a smile on my face. I was in complete shock. I read the message over and over in my head, wondering if I was in a dream. I started typing.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am! I hope you're happy too… Moving away from all your friends and all…"

I hit enter.

I sat back in complete disbelief. He was going to be living near me!

_Does this mean he'll go to Newbury Park High School? _

_ Will he make new friends? _

_Or will he be okay, just knowing me?_

A ding from my computer interrupted my thoughts. It was Jonathon!

"It'll be tough at first, but I got my baby to help me through it. I'll make new friends! Trust me, I'm as happy as you are.(:"

"You sure? Just, ahh! I can't believe this! I can't stop smiling! I love this! I get to be with you all the time! YAY!" I typed as fast as I could. I was more than ecstatic.

"Yep(: I'm sure. Also, I have to choose what school to go to. Thousand Oaks, Westlake, Newbury Park, or Camarillo... which one is best?"

My grin grew as I typed.

"NPHS! Newbury Park! It's an amazing school. Thousand Oaks is the snooty liars' school. Haha. Westlake is for the druggies and slackers. And Camarillo has the dumbasses and outcasts….and geeks. Haha. Every school has a main type of student. Newbury Park has mostly the crazy, fun kids. Or the normals. It's also the one I go to!"

"Well then Newbury Park it is(:" He said.

We talked for a while, both of us smiling like crazy.

Then moving day came. I waited at his new house so I could help him and his family unpack. When they arrived, we said our hellos and then got to unloading the moving truck. Both Jonathon and I had an amazing day. I would find embarrassing but cute things in the many boxes he had.

The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about how he was here to stay. I could be with him, and we could see each other any time we wanted. Some restrictions of course, but otherwise it was perfect!

When the day came to an end, Jonathon unloaded the last box. He carried it past me, stopped, and leaned down to give me a kiss. The second our lips touched, something hit me. I couldn't believe it.

I loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next few weeks were amazing. Jonathon enrolled at NPHS and we saw each other every day. On the weekends we would plan to go to the mall, or the movies, or just hang out.

I had yet to tell him how I felt. I didn't have the slightest idea about how he'd react. I decided to wait a bit. I watched his actions, his words, everything, to see if I could get a simple clue.

Weeks went by, but I still had no clue. I gave up. I would wait until either I got more clues from him, or he said it first.

Now, months had gone by. Those three words remained unsaid. Jonathon's last year of high school was coming to an end. I knew I needed to say it, and he needed to hear it. If he left before he knew how I felt, how would we end up?

The day before Jonathon's graduation, he and I decided to go out to dinner. He picked me up and we were off. It was the night I was going to tell him that I loved him. It was my last chance.

We had a wonderful dinner. We talked all night and had a great time.

"Jonathon," I said, taking his hand. "There's something I've wanted to tell you."

His face seemed to light up. "Me too! But I gotta say mine first. If you don't mind."

I nodded for him to go on.

He began by putting his other hand over my already clenched hand, and looking into my eyes. He spoke very softly, "We have been together for a long time now; it all seems like a dream. But soon I 'm going away to college, and you're still in high school. I can think of only one thing to do…"

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach.

_Is he breaking up with me?_

_ He can't! I love him! _

I gripped his hand tighter but noticed he was reaching into his jacket pocket with his one free hand.

_What is happening?_

"Samantha Elaine Love… Will you marry me?" he said. He pulled out a little velvet box, and opened it. A glistening ring sat in front of me. I was in complete shock.

My silence must've worried him because he began to ramble.

"I love you. I know it's sudden but since I'm leaving... I can't lose you. I love-" he interrupted me.

I held up one finger to his lips, and he was quiet. Slowly, I took the ring from the box and put it on. I leaned across the table and kissed him ever so softly. I pulled only millimeters from his lips as I whispered, "I love you too…"

I sat back in my seat, wanting to see his expression. It was more than happiness, more than excitement. It was something I've longed to see looking back at me. It was love.

The next day was Jonathon's graduation. I sat in the front row and smiled as I saw him proudly walk across the stage to accept his certificate. After it was all over I met him in front of the school. He picked me up, twirled me around, and kissed me, as if from a movie.

"Someone's excited!" I laughed as he set me down.

"How could I not be? I graduated high school! And I'm going to marry the love of my life!" He said, kissing me again.

We had a long, passionate kiss, until we were interrupted by a voice behind us.

"MARRY?" We turned to see Jonathon's sister and mother standing there in disbelief. Their eyes were wide and their jaws were so dropped, they might as well have just fallen to the ground in disbelief.

"Shit…" Jonathon muttered under his breath.

He slowly let go of me and began to explain to his dumbfounded family.

"Mom, Sam… We love each other… I proposed yesterday. I was going to tell you, but…" He tried to explain calmly.

His mom wordlessly pulled him out of hearing distance. I watched them, trying to decipher what they were saying from their expressions. Every once in a while I'd see them glace over to me.

After a couple minutes, which seemed like years, Jonathon started coming my way. He looked anything but happy.

"Samantha, meet me here tomorrow at noon. Don't ask anything. I gotta go," he whispered.

He kissed me, and walked back to his waiting mother and sister. I watched him walk away, and he turned back. Our eyes locked, and I blew a kiss. He reached out to "catch" it and held it to his heart. "I love you" He mouthed slowly. We watched each other until the moment he was out of sight.

The rest of the night, I kept my phone by my side and my laptop in sight. I could not miss it if he tried to contact me. The whole night I didn't get anything from him. Not one word. So, I decided to go to sleep. Too much was on my mind to sleep, though.

_Was I ever going to see him again?_

_ What did his mom say?_

I gave up, and fell asleep. When I woke up, I quickly grabbed my phone and checked it. "0 new messages."

I sighed in disappointment until I read the time.

"Oh my god! It's 11:30! I'm almost late!" I jumped out of bed, and rushed to get dressed. Once done, I rushed to the school and to the spot where I had last seen Jonathon. No one was there, so I looked to my phone.

Only 11:45. I sat down on the soft grass. I got almost no sleep the previous night, so when I laid my head on the grass I quickly drifted off.

"Baby. Baby wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jonathon standing above me. He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." He said as he pulled me up.

I rubbed my eyes, "Why'd we have to meet here? Will I ever see you again? What did your mom say?" I was so confused and worried.

"Whoa there, Sherlock!" he laughed. "Let me explain. My mom, well she disapproves."

I knew that already. It was obvious. His mother always had a slight distaste for me. But I could never figure out why.

He continued, "She told me that I wasn't allowed to see you anymore, but I don't care. We're running away together. I need you, Samantha. I can't live without you. I won't! Please, please come with me." He took my hands.

Without a second thought I looked to him, "Of course I will." As I realized my decision, my mind raced.

"Thank you! You've made me so happy! Oh Samantha, we're gonna be so perfect together! So happy together! Forever! Samantha? Samantha!" His voice was the last thing I heard. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I looked around. I didn't realize it, but I was in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat up in complete shock.

_Why am I here? I don't remember a thing! _

_ All I remember is looking into Jonathon's eyes when he asked me to run away. _

_ Wait! Jonathon! He must know something! Where is he?_

I looked all around the room. I listened for any sounds. He was nowhere to be found, so I sat back. I noticed my phone sitting on the table next to the bed. I quickly reached for it.

I dialed Jonathon's number from memory, and when he picked up I could hear the hustle and bustle of the busy hospital in the back ground. He must've been in the lobby.

"Samantha! Good you're awake! I'll be there in a minute to explain," and he hung up.

I put the phone back on the table and sat up on the bed. I waited patiently for Jonathon to come, or at least as patiently as I could be in a situation like this.

Finally, Jonathon came rushing through the door. He smiled at my confused, helpless expression, and then came over to the bed side.

"Please! Explain!" I begged.

He pulled up a chair and took my hand. He began to speak very softly and calmly, knowing how fragile I was.

"Well back at the school, you just went unconscious. I called 911 and you were rushed to the hospital. After a while the doctor explained that you have had a very large lack of sleep.

He was right. I hadn't slept in days. I'd had too many other things on my mind.

He went on, "You've actually been in the hospital for a week…"

"WHAT!" I yelled. "I only remember waking up today!"

"Shh… Calm down, babe." He gripped my hand tightly. "You've been asleep this whole time. We all thought you were in a coma! I've been here every day. I knew you'd pull through. Besides, you're my tough angel." He kissed my forehead as I smiled.

"When do I get out of here? What about us?" I asked.

"You get out of here in one or two days. Then we'll gather our things and run away. We have all summer together! But then I have to go to college and you need to finish high school." he reassured me.

"No! I'll drop out! I want to be with you!" I cried.

"No. You need to finish school like I did. And I need to get through college. We'll see each other as much as we can, I promise. We're together forever. I swear on my life." He took stop and kissed my cheek.

As he was walking out the door, he looked back. "Now get some rest, Sleeping Beauty. We have a busy life ahead of us."

I was so tired, so weak. My eyelids grew heavy. I tried to fight it, but couldn't help drifting off to sleep. I promised myself that I would get more answers when I woke.

It seemed like years before I got out of the hospital. When I finally did, I was more than eager to leave. Patience wasn't an option that day. I pulled like a 5 year old on Jonathon's arm as he laughed.

"Calm down, Speedster!" He said, jokingly.

"I don't WANNA!" I exclaimed, dragging him more.

He drew my arm towards him, pulling me into him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me very close. Lifting my chin lightly, he kissed me ever so softly. He pulled away with a smirk, and I was calm. He always knew what quieted me.

"Okay, let's go, beautiful," he grinned.

"Mmm okay…" I said in a trance. He took my hand and led me out to the car.

The ride home was quiet. I felt something wrong, but was afraid to ask. Occasionally, I would glance over to Jonathon. He never broke his stare from the road. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

"You okay?" I finally spoke up.

"Uh, yea. I am. I'm good." He stuttered.

I laid my hand on his, and looked to him. "You can tell me anything. I can't stress that enough."

"My sister found out about us running away. I'm being forced to move." He kept his eyes on the road.

I was still, my hand kept on his. I couldn't believe it. He was leaving. It almost seemed as if the whole world was against us.

"What happens to us?" A question I seem to ask a Love.

"I am never leaving you, Samantha. Never. I don't care if I have to live on the street. I don't care!"

That made me smile. Then I quickly snapped back to reality, "If your family is so against this… Maybe… We shouldn't do th—"

The car halted to a stop, and he quickly turned to me.

"Don't say it. I love you! Samantha, I don't care if every person in the world is against us; I am not giving up. I need you forever! I will never give up. Ever! They only want me happy and they think that means they should keep me from you, when it's the complete opposite. Once they see how happy you make me, they'll turn around. We don't need their blessing. All we need is to know that we love each other. Okay?"

I sat in silence.

_Maybe he was right. We don't need them. They'll get over it. Jonathon and I were meant to be and nothing was going to get in our way. _

"Okay. But then what do we do?" I asked. We still needed to figure that out. We needed to be at least slightly realistic.

"Well, I'm going to move to my buddy's house. I talked to his family yesterday and it's all worked out. I'm gonna talk to my family tonight. They're not going to be so happy, but it'll show them how serious I am about this."

"Okay…" I sighed. I looked back out the window.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." He kissed my cheek and began to drive again. He dropped me off at my house.

I sat down on my bed, and laid back. No one was home, and I didn't care where they were. I laid my head on my pillow and quickly was asleep.

_ "You look beautiful!" cried all my friends. I turned towards a mirror and saw myself, but something was different. I was older, around mid 20's. I was in a beautiful, white, flowing dress. A wedding dress. I looked to the excited girls behind me. They were in shorter and colorful dresses. Bridesmaid dresses._

_ Someone rushed in and handed me a lovely bouquet._

"_You've got two minutes," he said, and rushed out. _

_ Wedding bells began to chime, along with the traditional wedding song. Nerves built up in me. This was MY wedding day!_

_ "Oh! We gotta go! Good luck, Hun! You look amazing!"" said one of the shrieking, ecstatic women. They all rushed out of the room through a large double door. _

_ "You really do." I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned to see a tall, handsome man. He looked familiar. _

_ Oh my gosh! It was Jakob! My best friend from high school! _

_ "Look amazing, I mean." He smiled and helped me down from the little stand I was on. He linked his arm in mine and gave me a little pep talk. I was so nervous. _

_ The double doors swung open to show a huge audience in the rows of seating. I looked around to see all my old time friends, aged about 10 years. It was so different. I then looked ahead to the front and saw what I had been waiting for._

_I saw Jonathon standing in front of the priest, smiling more than I have ever seen. As was I. _

_I was about to marry the love of my life, Jonathon Rafael Jacques._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was woken up by my phone ringing.

_Oh, it was just a dream. Dang…_

I picked up, "Hello?"

"Finally! You answered! I've been calling and calling for hours!" Jonathon yelped.

I look to my phone. 5 missed messages. Oops.

"I'm sorry. I got home and just passed out. I've been asleep for a while," I apologized and reassured.

I looked out the window; it was dark out. I really _did _sleep for hours.

"Oh, good. You need it. You just had me worrying. Is anyone else home?" He asked. His voice seemed calmer.

"Um, no." I listened for sound. I heard nothing, so no one must be home. "I don't think so. I don't hear anyone," I told him.

My brother must be out, and Mom was still at work.

"Okay good. I'll be there in 15. I have news." And before I could say another word, he hung up.

I laid my head back onto the pillow and decided to rest my eyes for a couple more minutes. I was so tired, I was out in seconds.

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty," I heard Jonathon lightly sing.

I giggled and opened my eyes. He was kneeling at the bedside.

He got up and laid on the bed next to me. I laid my still dozy head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So you had news?" I looked up at him.

He smiled as he caught a look at my sparkling stars. That's what he called my eyes, and it made me blush every time. He was such a hopeless romantic, but I loved it.

"Well," he began, "My step-dad heard about the wedding. And you know how he loves you…"

It was true; his step-dad did love me. He thought I was perfect for Jonathon. Too bad Jonathon hates him.

Jonathon went on, "So he told me he's been saving for a wedding. He's going to pay! For the whole thing!"

My eyes lit up. "Are you serious? Oh my god! That's great! Does that mean your mom will be okay with it? Since he is?" I asked. I hoped.

He looked down. "Well… not exactly. He may be able to persuade her, but that isn't a promise." He looked back at me with a forlorn expression.

At this moment, I didn't care about that. All that mattered is that someone other than us wasn't against all of this.

I kissed Jonathon, "I don't care. I love you so much. How could anything else matter?" I said with a smile.

The sad look on his face disappeared. "I love you too, but I can see your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Go back to sleep, babe."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. Almost instantaneously, I was deep asleep.

_When I got to the front of the chapel, I kissed Jake on the cheek and he walked back to his seat. I looked to Jonathon, whose smile was gleaming. Just from that, my smile spread from ear to ear. I took his hands and stood across from him. Across from my future husband… It was perfect._

_The pastor spoke as I half-listened. I was too busy watching the whole church filled with people, watching Jonathon's smile grow more and more as he looked at me. I had been dreaming of this moment for years on end, and for it to actually be true was just… mind-blowing. _

_Out of nowhere, there was a gunshot. Jonathon fell to the ground, grasping at his chest. I felt to my knees and pulled his hand away. Blood…_

_I ripped open his tuxedo and there it was. A bullet wound._

_The man I was about to marry was now lying in front of me, dead…_

"Samantha, wake up babe." Jonathon whispered softly, nudging me a bit.

My eyes darted open. "Jonathon? You're alive! Thank God! It was just a dream!" I exclaimed, pulling him into my embrace.

"What? Alive? I've been sleeping, why would I be dead?" He looked at me inquisitively.

"Oh, uh, nothing… just a bad dream," I stuttered as I laid my head back down.

I looked out the window. It was light out. We must've slept through the night. It was amazing waking up next to him. I turned my head back to him only to see him smiling back.

_He is so cute…_

That smile always had the ability to make me smile, and he knew it.

We talked for a bit and then went downstairs to go eat. It was around 10:30AM on a Thursday, what is there to do? We both thought about it for a while but came up with nothing, so we just decided to stay home and watch a movie.

It was a cold, foggy day. Perfect for a fire. We lit one and cuddled close to stay warm while watching the movie.

I kept thinking about my dream.

_Who shot him?_

_Why? _

_Where did the shot come from?_

_Were they aiming for him… or me…?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Jonathon stirring. I looked over to him and he was fast asleep, just rolling in his sleep.

How cute.

He seemed tired, so I decided to let him sleep.

The next day, we had to go to his house to discuss everything with his step-dad. His sister was at work, along with his mother, so it was the perfect time.

We got there and I began to walk inside when Jonathon grabbed my arm and swung me around. He kissed me so softly yet so passionately.

"I could tell that you were nervous," he smirked.

I glared, but couldn't help but grin like crazy. He laughed at that, and led me inside.

"Hey Mr. J, we're here!" I announced. I always called him Mr. J, only because he told me to. He would always tell me how 'Mr. Jacques' was too formal, and Mr. J made him feel like a teacher, and I would always laugh at that.

"Hey kiddo! Glad to see ya! So, Jonathon told you about my little…proposal?" He chuckled at his "funny" wordplay.

I smiled, "Yea, are you really going to pay for it?"

Jonathon smiled at the excitement that he could sense in my voice.

"Yes I will, under one condition." Mr. J said. Jonathon's glance turned quickly from me to his step father.

"You didn't tell me there was a condition!" Jonathon yelled.

"I know. I knew you wouldn't agree if I told you. Samantha needs to be here for this."

"Just say it…" I said, waiting for something bad. We'd been through so much, one more thing wouldn't hurt.

_Will it?_

"Okay, I will pay for any expense for the wedding. _Only_ if Samantha gets through high school. You two need to be out of school. Samantha, you can get married before or while you're in college, but NOT in high school. I won't allow it. Remember, I love you both. It's for your own good."

I could tell that Jonathon was steaming. He had worked so much already. I thought about it though. Mr. J was right. Having to deal with school, a wedding, and marriage would be too much…

"Deal." I said calmly.

"What?" Jonathon's glare darted to me.

"He's right." I said. "I need to focus on school. And it's not like we're going to break up. We've been together for two years. We have never fought, not once. And we love each other very much. I just need to get through school, you know that."

He looked down, then back to me.

"Okay…" He agreed.

"Great! Now you two rascals get outta here before your mother comes home." Mr. J said, shooing us out.

"That went well." I said sarcastically.

Jonathon just grunted and got into the car. He drove us back to my place.

He didn't want to wait. Jonathon was not a patient person.

I thought it was cute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been weeks since the negotiation between us and Jonathon's step-father. Jonathon had moved back into his parent's place from his friends. We were just going to spend our summer together, before he had to go away for college.

We went everywhere and anywhere we could think of. It was a summer neither of us would ever forget.

The summer of our lives.

The day that Jonathon had to go came nearer and nearer. It was a day we both feared.

We packed in as much time together as we possibly could.

When the day finally did come, all the time didn't seem to be enough.

"Don't go…please…" I said through tears.

He wasn't crying, but he was seconds from it. He knew if he cried, I would cry even more.

I was enveloped in his arms, and mine were around him too. I dreaded letting go, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold him again for a while. He pulled me in tighter.

"Samantha, I have to… You know that… I'd take you with me but you have school next week."

Another thing I was dreading.

"But, I don't want to lose you…" I muffled into his chest.

"You won't. We've gone over this! We'll text, instant message, talk on the phone, video chat, anything we can think of. I'll visit whenever I can." He kissed my forehead.

"But…There are so many pretty girls there… parties…" I pulled closer; if possible, "I can't lose you…"

He pulled back a bit, looking at me inquisitively. He seemed startled. And confused.

I had never admitted to the jealousy swelling inside of me. I heard about my cousin in college. He went to parties, he would sleep around, and he'd brag about all of this to my other cousin. He would tell stories about the "hot chicks" on campus. Jonathon was so amazing; I couldn't help but be cautious.

"What are you talking about?" Jonathon questioned, still looking puzzled.

"Just… The girls there are gorgeous. And actually your age. And so on… I just don't want to lose you to one of them." I said, looking away. I couldn't look at him in the eye when I said that.

He tilted my chin gently towards him so I faced him. His eyes looked so comforting and soft. I turned away. I felt bad for just _thinking _what I did, much less saying it.

"Babe, you need to look at me. I'm not mad. Just…" He paused.

I looked to see why and was caught by surprise by a kiss. It was so gentle, and so adoring at the same time.

"Worried," he said in almost a whisper when he pulled away.

"Why are you worried?" I asked, in a daze.

"Because you think I-the man who's in love with you-would leave you-the most amazing, loving, beautiful girl I have ever known-for some random chick I meet in college."

I tried to hold back a goofy grin, but I couldn't do it. The biggest smile spread across my face like the sun coming out from the clouds.

From that one sentence, I felt loved. I felt comforted. I felt safe, and cared about, and so much more…

I leaned in a kissed him one more time. I slowly pulled my arms from him. He did too, letting his hands run down to mine. He wrapped my shivering fingers in his warming hands.

We said our last goodbyes, and he boarded the train that would take him to college. He walked in, and sat at a window seat.

It was a cold day, so he let out a long, hot breath on the window. He drew a heart in the formed steam on the glass. I smiled and blew a kiss towards him.

My heart sank to my stomach when the train started to move. I almost felt like I was in one of those movies, where the girls chase after the train carrying their loved ones away from them. I didn't want to embarrass myself, so I turned and walked back to the car.

While walking, my phone rang in my pocket.

I pulled it out and read, "Hey… I miss you already(:"

I smiled through the forming tears.

"I've missed you since the day I found out you were leaving..." I typed slowly.

We texted the whole way home. We texted all night long. We texted until the minute I fell asleep. We missed each other more than ever, and it hadn't even been a day.

The next morning when I woke, I urgently looked to my phone. I had orientation for school that day!

It was 8:45AM. Good, orientation was at 9:30AM. I jumped out of bed and got ready. Before I left, I texted Jonathon.

"Good morning sweetheart(:"

With my phone in hand, I drove to school. I got there, and met up with some friends. We all walked into the school gym for the orientation presentation.

I kept looking at my phone the whole time, but no reply from Jonathon. He must be asleep.

I was clicking through my phone when I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up to apologize, when he caught my eye.

A tall, shaggy-haired junior stood before me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm a big klutz," he laughed.

I laughed too. "It's okay! I'd probably kill someone if I didn't watch myself sometimes."

_What was I thinking? Why did I say that! _

_He's gonna think I'm insane…_

"Ha, cute. How about I take you out for a proper apology? As friends of course." He smiled.

_It's just as friends… _

_That isn't bad, right?_

_No! It's not. He's just a friend._

I gladly accepted. He gave me his number and went on his way.

The whole orientation, I couldn't help but think about him. His brown shaggy hair, his blue raindrop-like eyes, his smile, all of it.

Then I started to think about Jonathon.

_Why isn't he replying? Did I do something?_

_Is he doing something? _

I sighed. Only one day and I'm already freaking out.

I decided to just push it to the back of my mind for today. I would focus my attention on the orientation.

It was working perfectly until my phone vibrated.

_It must be Jonathon! Thank God!_

I pulled out my phone, but there wasn't a message from Jonathon. Instead it was from a random number. I read it.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at 7. Text me your address. Don't kill anybody! "

I laughed. I replied with my address and we talked for a bit. I still didn't know his name, so I asked.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. ;)" was his reply.

I laughed a bit. "Hey! That's my job!"

"Haha I'll let you know my name tonight. I gotta go now. I'll talk to ya later, Mrs. Klutz."

"Oh great, I already have a nickname," I thought to myself.

By the time he and I stopped talking, I had gotten home. It was around 4pm and I started to get ready.

Unfortunately, I still hadn't gotten a text from Jonathon. I pulled out my phone to send another to him.

"Baby, where are you?"

Within minutes I got a reply.

"Sorry! One of my dorm mates was showing me around. She's real chill."

That one word stood out like a sore thumb.

_She…_

He was already meeting other girls. I let out a deep sigh and continued getting ready.

I let Jonathon know about the junior. I made sure he knew it was just as friends too. What worried me was I didn't get the same reassurance from him.

_Does he think he doesn't also need to explain? _

_Oh well…_

It was 6:30pm, and I was just putting on the finishing touches when the doorbell rang.

I rushed out of the bathroom to check who had knocked. It was him! He was early! I raced to the door.

"You're early… why?" I quickly glanced at his choice of clothes. He wasn't dressed too fancily in only a button-up shirt and jeans.

I was in black skinny jeans and a loose-fitting v-neck shirt. I curled my hair slightly, which I usually never do.

"Is there such a thing as being fashionably early?" he teased.

I laughed as he led me out to his car. It was a gorgeous jet black Corvette convertible. When I climbed in, I examined the car from top to bottom. The black leather, the sleek structure of the interior, and the Corvette emblem displayed proudly on the steering wheel.

"I hope you won't be more into my car than me tonight…" he said sarcastically.

I looked up from the car with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'm a car nerd." I apologized.

"Now _there's_ a desirable trait in a girl," he said flirtatiously, as he revved the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Where are we going, may I ask?"

"Nope! You may not," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're a mysterious fella, huh?" I asked with a snicker.

We drove for about 20 minutes until he stopped the car in front of a large, spacious field.

"So, picnic at sunset. You really know how to woe a girl." I joked while stepping out of the car.

"Picnic?" He asked me with a sly smile.

I was very confused.

_Why was I in the middle of a weird field with a guy that I didn't even know the name of?_

He opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket.

I started to talk when she shushed me.

"No questions, just wait," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the field.

When we got to a good spot, he laid down the blanket and we both sat down.

We sat in silence as we watched the sun set behind the mountains. I used every bit of my strength not to get close to him.

_Jonathon…_

_You love Jonathon. Jonathon. Jonathon..._

The sun was finally out of sight, and I turned to him. "That was beautiful… what's next?"

"You love asking questions, don't you?"

"Well, you love not answering them…" I cunningly replied.

He laughed, and we lay on our backs to watch the night sky. The stars were out and gleaming.

After a couple minutes of silence, he said "Trey. Trey Ericson."

"Huh?" I turned my head to face him.

"You wanted to know my name, didn't you?"

"Oh…Well, yeah I guess. So, Trey? That's a great name… Why couldn't I know earlier though?"

"Curiosity is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" He turned his head to me and smirked.

I couldn't count how many times he's given me that same exact grin. "Well I'm Sam." I decided to give him my nickname. Everyone called me Samantha; I thought it would be interesting to change it a bit.

"Sam… Short for Samantha?"

"Yeah… I don't like my full name." I said with a light sigh.

"I think it's beautiful. It matches you, very well."

I'd heard that so much from guys that it had gradually lost its effect on me.

He must've noticed it, because he looked to his watch. Then suddenly his hand darted to the sky.

"Look! This is why I brought you here!"' he proclaimed.

I looked up to see flashes of light soaring across the sky.

"Meteor shower…" I whispered to myself. I had never seen one before. I was captivated, amazed, speechless and more.

"Make a wish" I muttered to Trey.

While I closed my eyes to make my wish I felt something brush against my hand. It was him.

He took my hand in his, and set it on his chest. I was nervous at first, but after feeling his soft heart beat against my hand, I was immediately calmed.

"Right now, I don't need a wish," he whispered to me.

For the rest of the meteor shower, we were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was more of a content silence. No word was said because no word needed to be said.

Finally, when it was over, we packed up and started back to the car. Trey opened my door for me as he walked to the trunk.

"Cute, sweet, _and _a gentleman. I'm impressed." I said to him.

He smiled. "Just you wait! This isn't over yet."

He started the car and drove back onto the freeway.

_It's 9 at night, what else is there to do?_

_I wonder what he has in mind…_

_I guess I'll just have to wait and see. _

We drove for about 30 minutes when I began to get tired. I rested my head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off.

"_Someone call 911!" I shouted to everyone in the chapel._

_I stayed by Jonathon's side every possible second that I could. _

_When the medics showed up, they pulled Jonathon onto a gurney and rushed him out. I followed close behind. When I watched the ambulance speed away, I turned to go back into the church. _

_I walked up a couple steps when I heard a voice. "Sam…"_

_I looked up. Trey stood before me in a neat tuxedo. I ran up the stairs to him, I threw my arms around him, and cried. _

_His arms pulled me closer to him and he ran his hands softly against my back. It slowly soothed me._

"_You're mine now…" I heard him mutter._

_I stepped back. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?" I looked at him, confused and scared._

_I watched as he slowly reached out into his tuxedo. He menacingly glared at me as he pulled out…_

_A gun…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sam, we're here. Wake up." Trey said, nudging me.

_Oh… It was just a dream. A scary dream…_

_ Just forget it, Samantha. _

_It means nothing…_

I yawned and stretched my arms. When I looked around, the one thing that stood out was a large ring in the middle of nowhere. It looked like a skating rink with wood floors. There were stadium lights shining on it.

"What is this?" I got out of the car and walked toward the big rink.

A song started to play, as if out of thin air. It was a soft playing slow song.

I felt him come up behind me and take my hand.

"It's a dance floor, so let's dance," he led me onto the floor.

He set his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we started to sway side to side to the music.

He must've felt me start to shiver because one of his arms brought me closer to him. My head lay on his shoulder, and his arms engulfed me in his warm embrace. We swayed in rhythm to the soft music. It was that same innocent silence as before.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I sighed, pulling away to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered with a dissatisfied tone.

"Samantha! Why aren't you answering my texts?" It was Jonathon.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had 4 new texts. All from Jonathon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm out with a friend. I didn't notice my phone ringing."

"Oh, okay. I just worry. Well I have to go anyway. I love you! I'll talk to you tomorrow, babe!"

"Love you too." And I hung up, turning back to Trey.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Um… The boyfriend." I admitted.

"I knew someone like you would be snatched up by some lucky guy already. Well, we _did _say this would be just as friends." He sounded more upbeat than I thought he'd be.

We continued to talk, but we didn't continue dancing. He said he wouldn't feel right when there's someone out there counting on me to stay loyal.

_How sweet…_

Around 10:30pm, we left. He dropped me off and it only felt right to thank him with a kiss on the cheek.

After all that he had done for me that night, it was the least I could do.

Once I got inside my house, I went straight to my room and fell onto my bed. I was so exhausted, so I just passed out.

The next morning I woke up and was more than thankful that it was a Saturday. I climbed out of bed and changed out of the clothes I was wearing from last night. After that, I grabbed my phone and went downstairs.

I texted Jonathon, "Good morning, sweetheart. Sorry about last night."

As I began to make breakfast, I got a reply.

"Hey babe! I hope you slept well, and don't worry about it. But… I miss you..."

I smiled. Even when he was hundreds of miles away, he still could make me smile.

I ate breakfast, took my dog for a walk, and then got home and rested around noon. Jonathon and I talked the whole time, and I was glad we did.

I missed him so badly it almost hurt. I wasn't used to not seeing him daily. It had been two days, how was I supposed to handle two years?

I was barely a junior in high school. I had two more years left of school before we could be together. I had to find a way to make it through.

I had to…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the midst of Jonathon and my conversation, Trey texted me.

"Be ready in 30 minutes."

"…Why?" I asked.

I got no response, so I gave up and began to get ready. Half an hour later Trey showed up at my door.

"Let's go! We got to hurry!" He shouted, dragging me to the car.

"I'm not even gonna ask this time…"

He smiled as he started the car and sped off, "You're learning!"

I let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes. "Is it going to be like this every time? You surprising me with little visits and we go to God knows where and do things that I never thought I'd do before?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed with him. We drove for a while before we got to a beach. I had never been to that beach before, and it was beautiful.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, getting out of the car. I started to walk onto the warm sand. It filled every crevice of my feet as I stepped a long, and it felt nice.

"There was supposed to be a dolphin migration this afternoon, I didn't want to miss it. I thought you'd enjoy it too." He said walking in front of me.

He led me onto the beach and we started by walking along the sand just talking. He continuously would look at his watch, waiting for the dolphins.

As we talked, I thought about Jonathon. Lately we have been drifting apart slowly. I could feel it, and I hated it. Every moment we talked was like precious gold to me; there wasn't ever enough of it, and I never wanted to let go when I got it.

What I also didn't like, was that Trey would make me forget about that. He would sweep me off my feet every time he took me some place new. He was exciting, he was new, he was refreshing, and he surprised me at every turn. I couldn't help but fall head over heels for him.

Don't get me wrong, Jonathon was still #1, but Trey just occupied a special place in my heart. He filled up that emptiness that Jonathon made by leaving for college.

My thoughts were interrupted, "Look!" Trey said, pointing me in the direction of the dolphins.

It was amazing. They skipped along the water like some sort of water ballet. I watched them jump and dive through the ocean when Trey slowly wrapped his arms around me from behind me. I was startled at first, but didn't stop him. He laid his chin my shoulder and we watched the dolphins together.

Thankfully, he brought the blanket again. It was getting cold and we decided to stay and watch the sun set. We laid it down and talked a bit before watching the beautiful scene unfolding before us.

When it began to get dark we laid flat and watched the stars, just like the night before. I began to slowly doze off, and so did Trey.

The next morning I woke up to realize what had happened.

I jumped up and began to race back to the car. Trey got up and chased after me. "Sam! Please! What's wrong! Where are you going?"

I turned to him, "Do you realize what we've done? What about Jonathon!"

"Who's Jonathon?"

"My boyfriend! Remember him? I can't believe I did this… He's never going to forgive me! It's my entire fault…" I said, regretfully.

"He doesn't need to know. I'm sorry, Sam. Please, calm down. Please." He said, grabbing my arm.

I jerked it from him, "Don't. I shouldn't even _be _here. I shouldn't have fallen asleep here. I should be home, talking with Jonathon."

He stopped chasing after me. I got in the car and sped off, knowing that he would have no way home. I didn't care. I was mad at myself, at him, at the both of us. He never should have taken me here and I never should have let myself fallen asleep with him.

_What will Jonathon think? He's going to kill me… I am never going to forgive myself. I have been the worst girlfriend EVER the last couple days. _

I knew the right thing to do was to confess to Jonathon. I needed to tell him all that had happened.

_Maybe he'll be less angry because I actually told him instead of him finding out… Maybe… Hopefully…_

"Babe… I need to tell you something." I typed slowly into my phone, wondering if it was the right choice. I gave in, and sent it to him.

"What's wrong baby?" he replied within seconds.

I held the phone in my shaking hands. I knew he was going to be mad, maybe even leave me.

_I love him… I can't lose him…_

"Never mind, it's nothing. I miss you." I chickened out. I couldn't find it in myself to tell him. I knew he'd be mad and I didn't want to take the risk of losing him.

"You okay?" He was probably confused. Never was I this guarded from him.

"Yea, I'm okay. I just miss you. I'm going insane without you!" I said, trying to cover the truth. I felt horrible.

He bought into my act and I decided that I would tell him another day. I needed to. It wasn't right for me to be off doing what I did with Trey, when Jonathon was so loyal and true to me.

"Okay, what's your problem? What was that about?" Trey had texted me. He was mad, and I understood why.

"Trey, listen, I'm sorry but I'm just upset about all of this. I felt so bad about what we did when Jonathon is relying on me to stay loyal."

_I hope he understands…_

"That's fine. I just had to hitchhike home, it was creepy. Some weird truck driver drove me home that had a strange Canadian accent. We're cool though, I understand. It's good that you want to stay faithful."

Thankfully, he recognized my regret and accepted it. I let Trey know that we could still be friends, but we can't do anything like we've done the past couple days. It was wrong, and he agreed.

Over the next week, Trey and I became closer friends, and Jonathon and I talked non-stop. I was in full and complete love with Jonathon. It was amazing and I never wanted it to stop. There was one thing I was afraid of, though.

I still hadn't told Jonathon about all the happenings with Trey at the beach. I was too scared of his reaction. The fact that I might lose him kept the secret safe within me. It caused much strain on me and every time that I would talk to Jonathon, I felt like a deceiving liar.

One day, I couldn't take that feeling any longer. I dialed Jonathon's number, and held the phone up to my ear. I was overcome by anxiety.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Jonathon… I need to tell you something." I said. It took a great effort not to give in to the nerves and hang up.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked with a soothing tone.

"I… I…" I stuttered and stammered.

"C'mon baby, you can tell me anything. You know that!" For once, he was wrong about this.

I hesitated a bit more, but then suddenly confessed "Me and Trey fell asleep together at the beach!"

I felt as if a weight had just been lifted from me. I felt so much freer, and guiltless. I let out a relieved sigh, but realized I hadn't heard anything from Jonathon yet.

"Jonathon? Are you there?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, and looked to see what happened.

He had hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
I woke up and got ready. School started today. I wasn't ready, at all. Jonathan was the only thing on my mind the entire morning.

I hadn't talked to him since he hung up, which was barely yesterday. I knew it was smart to just give him some space. He probably was thinking over some things, which was what I was afraid of.

There was a huge chance that he would leave me, and that single thought made my blood run cold whenever it crossed my mind. We had been perfect together for a little over two years, and I did one thing to screw it all up.

I packed up my bag, ate a quick breakfast, and was off to school. It would be nice to see all my friends again. I hoped that they would get my mind off all the drama.  
When I arrived, I parked and made my way to the horde of students standing just outside the school. I found my group and joined in the wait for the first bell to ring, signifying the start of the new school year.

When my friends noticed me they greeted me with millions of shrieks and hugs. It was nice to see them again, as I expected, and I was glad to be at school. I hadn't seen most of them over the summer that often so I enjoyed the time with them.

Ding! Ding!

The bells rang through the school, and the front gates opened. Everyone rushed into the school like herds of cows. Of course I joked around and muttered a "Moooo." every so often as we pushed our way through the flowing crowd.

"Oh so now you're a cow?" muttered someone behind me.

I turned around to see Trey. He smiled and we hugged. He thankfully forgave me for abandoning him at the beach.

"Yes. I'm a klutz cow. Got a problem with that?" I giggled.

He grinned even more, "Cute. Now get your tail outta my way!"

"I'll mooooove when I wanna mooooove!" I bellowed in a low, cow-like tone.

We both laughed at my cheap pun and walked to our first class. We had it together along with our third period.

I was glad to know I had a familiar face in my classes, especially a close friend like Trey.

Trey and I had become best friends over the course of knowing each other. We knew almost everything about each other, we had our millions of insides jokes, and we basically had become brother and sister.

We walked into class and found two empty seats next to each other. We sat down and studied the rest of the students in the classroom. We noticed the normal nerd, sitting alone and quiet. There were the so-called popular people, with their egos bigger than all of them combined. And then of course there was me and Trey. We just considered ourselves the outcasts, and I believed it was a good fit.

"Welcome to 11CP English, students. I'm Mrs. Brown." The teacher said, as the whole room quieted.

After all the first class was over, we had a short passing period. Everyone piled out of the classroom and rejoined in their cliques. I met up with all my friends with Trey not to shortly behind.

All of my friends had got along very well with Trey, although they would always bug me and him that we were the "Cutest couple alive". It bugged both of us, pending on the fact that we were not even a couple to start out with. Whenever they would rant on about how 'adorable' we were, I would just ignore it. I still needed to stay true to Jonathon. It was very important at this very moment in time.

The break was almost over when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Who is texting me? I'm at school… Wait! Jonathon!

I darted to check my phone. It was from him!

"Sam," It began.

He never calls me Sam… Always Samantha….Something must be wrong.

I read on, "I'm sorry I haven't said anything yet. I was talking to Kara about all this."

Kara… Kara? Wait, Kara must be that girl he met earlier. They're close now? Ugh… Whatever.

"She showed me that I really do love you, and it would be dumb to call everything off over this small thing. I know how sorry you are, and I know it won t happen again, so I'm not mad anymore."

Something seemed off, but I had no time to think about it. The bell had rung and I needed to get to my next class. When I got there, I knew a couple of people in the class so I sat near them and the class was basically uneventful after that.

The bell for lunch rang and the class shuffled out of the room. I walked over to my group of friends, where Trey was gladly waiting for me. I took his arm and pulled him at a safe hearing distance from the group.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Jonathan." I pulled out my phone and showed Trey the message.

"Hm… Maybe you should ask. Something does feel a bit off in that text," he suggested. I studied it.

How is he so okay with this situation? Maybe because Kara is there…

"It seems sincere but I know I'd be pissed if my girl did that to me," he said.

I glared at him, "You're not helping."

"I know, this is my fault," he said, "But I'm just saying."

I nodded in agreement. "When should I ask? He knows I'm in school. He'd get mad if I texted him during."

"After school then," Trey suggested.

I agreed once more and we went back to the group. The rest of lunch I began to forget about it, and spend the time with my friends.

When the bell rang, Trey and I headed to our last class together. I managed to keep my mind off of Jonathan for most of the class. Up until Trey asked me about it.

"Ugh, I just got my mind off of it. Thanks dude." I replied.

"Oh, crap. Sorry! I'll shut up," he said and made the gesture of zipping his lips shut. The one that all kids did in elementary school that I was now watching a junior do.

"Nah, it's okay. I just am scared. Class is getting slow anyway… I'll just text him now."

I pulled out my phone slowly, making sure the teacher wouldn't noticed. I had years of practice of being discrete about texting in class.

I clicked the keys quietly and gently. "Hey. I'm glad you're not mad, but I'm a bit confused. You seem a lot calmer than I thought you'd be able all of this."

Sent.

I tucked my phone back into my pocket and continued to work. After a while, the impatience of not getting a reply left my mind.

It's the first day… Why so much work…

Midst my thoughts, my pocket vibrated. It was my phone. I slowly pulled it out and discretely checked the text.

"I know. I've been spending a lot of time with Kara. She helped me calm down and think rationally."

I tried to control my rising jealousy, but it became difficult. The concept of thinking rationally left me, and my mind raced.

He is spending a lot of time with her, huh? They must be getting close… Ugh…

I let out a quiet sigh and decided to ignore it, for now. I put my phone away and waiting out the clock. It wouldn't be long before the bell rung and I could relax.

Trey and I planned to go hang out at the new coffee house that just opened up after school. We could talk some things out while we were there. I needed to get stuff out, and he probably did too.

And for once, Jonathon wasn't the one I wanted to go to. I didn't even want to talk to him at the time.

The only thing that worried me was the feeling that this was soon going to become permanent…


End file.
